Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 100\% \times -\dfrac{23}{50} \times -\dfrac{6}{8} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{23}{50} \times 100\% = -46\%$ $ -\dfrac{6}{8} \times 100\% = -75\%$ Now we have: $ 100\% \times -46\% \times -75\% = {?} $ $ 100\% \times -46\% \times -75\% = 34.5 \% $